An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls
Lord of Souls is a novel set in universe, that was published by Del Rey on September 27th, 2011, and by Titan Books in the UK. It is written by Gregory Keyes and picks up where left off.http://www.amazon.com/Lord-Souls-Elder-Scrolls-Novel/dp/0345508025 It bridges the gap between and . Publication Lord of Souls was first published on September 1st, and mass published on September 27th 2011 by Del Rey and Titan Books. Characters Main characters *Annaïg Hoïnart *Mere-Glim *Attrebus Mede *Ezhmaar Sul *Colin Vineben *Mazgar gra Yagash Secondary characters *Vuhon *Hierem *Slyr *Toel *Fhena *Letine Arese *Brennus Plot summary Forty years after the Oblivion Crisis, the empire of Tamriel is threatened by a mysterious floating city, Umbriel, whose shadow spawns a terrifying undead army. Reeling from a devastating discovery, Prince Attrebus continues on his seemingly doomed quest to obtain a magic sword that holds the key to destroying the deadly invaders. Meanwhile, in the Imperial City, the spy Colin finds evidence of betrayal at the heart of the empire—if his own heart doesn’t betray him first. And Annaïg, trapped in Umbriel itself, has become a slave to its dark lord and his insatiable hunger for souls. Attrebus wakes up in Malacath's realm. The Daedric Prince heals Attrebus and Sul. They convince him to teleport them to Solstheim, where Sul expects to find Umbra. , prologue Umbriel heads to the Imperial City. Mazgar, an Imperial scout and Brennus, a scholar, are part of the scout party. They are attacked by zombies, so they retreat to Cheydinhal. Colin is kidnaped by Arese. She reveals to him that she is an spy under the emperor's service. She was set in Hierem's ministry to spy on him. Hierem was the responsible for Attrebus' supposed murder. Colin agrees to join her to stop Hierem. Arese and him develop a sentimental relationship. Mere-Glim discovers that the trees of Umbriel are very similar to the Hist, probably being their cousins. Toel informs Annaïg that they have been invited to take part in a tasting. He tasks her to recreate the ninth savor, a savor that has only been discovered by their main competitor, Phmer. , part one chapters one to six Colin discovers that Hierem is also involved with Umbriel. He warns the Emperor about Hierem's treachery, but Titus Mede asks him to find solid proof. Hierem is the most influential man in the Empire besides him, and he can not risk to loose his support. Colin discovers some schemes concerning Umbriel in Hierem's chambers. He informs about them to Letine, who suspects what they can be. , part two chapter eleven Glim and the skraws start sabotaging Umbriel. Annaïg and him murder Toel, and Annaïg is put in charge of the kitchen. She impresses Lord Rhel in the tasting, so she is selected to prepare a meal for Lord Umbriel himself. Lord Umbriel is gladly pleased by Annaïg's meal, and he requests to meet her. Annaïg has to explain that he came from Black Marsh when Umbriel destroyed Lilmoth. Lord Umbriel asks whether she knows Glim, and asks her to kill the Argonian. , part two chapters one to four Attrebus and Sul arrive at Sathil. They discover that Umbra is being kept in the depths of the castle. The man who retrieved Umbra from the ruins of Vivec City was a member of House Sathil. When he touched the blade, he went mad and killed his mother and brothers. His father imprisoned him in the cell of the castle. Sul and Attrebus face and defeat Elhul Sathil. Once they are in possession of the blade they are summoned by Clavicus Vile into his realm. Vile allows them to wield Umbra against Vuhon, sending them to his shrine in Cyrodiil. , part two chapter five to part three chapter two Cheydinhal is sieged by the undead army, but the Imperial legionaries and the city guards open a gap in the enemy line and they evacuate the city. The Empire leads a desperate attack on Umbriel before it can reach the Imperial City. The Imperial army tries to siege the flying city, but they are defeated. They retreat to the Imperial City to prepare the defence of the city. , part two chapter twelve to part three chapter four Annaïg develops a poison to kill Glim. Yet, she made Glim's body grow a crystal, a matrix containing his soul, his thoughts, his memories. Glim is reborn as an Umbrielian. Annaïg tells him what she did to save him. Glim is annoyed at Annaïg. Glim realizes that the trees of Umbriel recreated him for a purpose, to save Umbriel. , part two chapter eight to part three chapter six Attrebus and Sul arrive at the Imperial City, but they are captured by Hierem. Colin discovers that the prince is being held captive in the minister's chambers. Arese and him free Attrebus and Sul and they desing a plan to stop Vuhon and Hierem. Colin and Letine kill Hierem, but Letine stabs Colin and prepares a ritual to withdraw the power of Umbriel using the White-Gold Tower. Letine had discovered what Hierem was up to, so she decided to exploit this knowledge for her own purposes. With his last breath, Colin uses his knife against his lover killing her. Attrebus and Sul are teleported to Umbriel. They try to wield Umbra against Vuhon, but every effort is useless. Annaïg poisons the trees of Umbriel, and Vuhon starts to weaken. Glim asks Annaïg to give him the antidote, he can control the trees to guide Umbriel away from the mortal plane. Annaïg believes him, but when Glim tries to control the trees, Lord Umbriel countermands him. Annaïg tells Attrebus that Lord Umbriel's soul is being stored in the Ingenium. Attrebus stabs the Ingenium with Umbra, and Umbra (the being) is trapped in the blade. Clavicus Vile possesses Attrebus, but Sul sacrifices to save the prince. A weakened Vuhon offers Attrebus to allow Glim guide Umbriel out of Mundus. Attrebus agrees to spare Vuhon's life in order to save the Imperial City. Annaïg and Attrebus use flying potions to return to the Imperial City. Brennus dies defending the walls of the Imperial City, while Mazgar resists until all the undead suddenly drop dead. , part three chapters five to nine Glim guides Umbriel into the home of the trees, the Realm of the Hist. Fhena and him like that place, and they decide it will be their home. Titus Mede receives his son as a real hero. Attrebus refuses to claim credit for the victory and gives credit to The Synod and the College of Whispers to gain their political support. The prince shows his feelings to Annaïg, who is also in love with him. , epilogue Critical reception Lord of Souls received mixed reviews from critics, with an average rating of 3.45 / 5 stars. Contents *Prologue *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 'Prologue' Attrebus never saw the thing that cut open his belly and sent his guts spilling out into his arms. It happened in the dark, and the only things he remembered other than the agony was the stink of his bowels and something like rotting ginger-and Sul dragging him along, cursing in a language Atrrebus didn't understand. Now the pain-for so long the only real thing to him-was fading as his body finally understood it was done. It was possible he was dead already-he wasn't sure what death was supposed to be like. He hadn't paid that much attention to such things when he should have. He started, as from a dream of falling, and for a moment he thought he was falling, because all of his weight had vanished. With an effort he opened his eyes, but there wasn't much to see; the air was full of ash, a gray cloud that extended in every direction. He saw his companion Sul a few yards from him but steadily drifting off. Presently the dust would make him a shadow, and then nothing at all. It was hard to breathe; the gray powder cloyed in his nostrils and mouth. After a few more breaths he realized that soon enough his lungs would fill up with the stuff and that would be that. It was so hard to care. He was weak, tired, and even if he lived, the things he still had to do seemed impossible. No one could blame him if he quit, could they? Not now. No one would even know. And so he drifted, the ash caking his blood-soaked gambeson and hands, enclosing him like a shroud, preparing him almost gently for the moment his heart finally stopped. In the darkness behind his eyes little sparks appeared and died, each dimmer than the last, until only one remained, fading. In it he saw the face of a young woman, tiny as with distance, and from somewhere heard a vast chorale of despair and terror that seemed to fill the universe. He saw his father on a burning throne, his face blank, as if he didn't realize what was happening to him. The wavering colors expanded, pushing the murk away, and the woman appeared again as his father faded. He knew her features, her curling black hair, but he couldn't remember her name. He noticed she was holding something up for him to see; a little doll that looked like him, but couldn't be him, because it was stronger, smarter, better than he was, made in the image of a man incapable of giving in or giving up. She kissed the doll lightly on the head and then looked at him expectantly. And so, beginning to weep, he cracked his dust-caked lips and summoned the air that remained in his lungs. "Sul," he croaked. The other man was hardly visible, a darker patch in the ash. "Sul!" This time he managed to shout it, and pain lanced through him again. "Sul!" Now it seemed to thunder in his ears, and everything spun. Acquisition The two novels can be purchased here: *Amazon (The Infernal City) *Amazon (Lord of Souls) Licensing be:The Elder Scrolls. Валадар душ de:The Elder Scrolls: Der Seelenlord pl:Lord of Souls ru:The Elder Scrolls. Повелитель Душ uk:Повелитель душ Category:Media Category:Novels Category:Lord of Souls Category:Books (real-world)